X3The Forgotten
by Elfperson
Summary: I am really bad at summeries just PLEASE read the story to see. Please rr THANK A BUNCH!
1. Malt and Fox

There wasn't anything about Malt that would make her stand out from others. True, she was only 13 but by the look on her face she looked like she didn't care (and if you asked she would probably beat you to a bloody pulp). She had shoulder-length brown hair and sharp brown eyes. Malt stuffed her hands in her coat and squeezed her way through the crowd. Suddenly, a foot was out and she fell to the ground with a grunt. She leaped up. "Hey Watch it bub." she said aggressively. The person who tripped her turned her yellow eyes burning like a fire. "You wanna make something of it girly?" Fox said baring her fangs.

Malt clenched her fists hard, it was all she could not to release her claws. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. And who are you to call me girly?" Next thing she knew, Malt was pressed against a wall I the alley next to the corner. "Do I smell sarcasm?" she hissed. That was it Malt closed her eyes and opened them again letting loose a concentrated jet of laser light. Fox grunted as she hit the ground hard. She shot up and stared in awe at her fro a moment.

"Don't mess with me," Malt warned. She shoved her dark brown hair behind her ears and started to stalk off. She heard a gunshot and then a searing pain in her right shoulder. She turned in shock and fell to the ground. Fox lowered her gun and went to get a closer look at this girl. Malts eye were wide and blank. Fox heard a soft clink and looked down again. A bullet was rolling away.

Malt shuddered, stood up and creaked her wrist. "Nice try" she said Malt blinked again and melted Foxes boots to the ground. She took of at a run. Fox growled in her throat. She pulled out a small dagger and scraped her melted boots off the pavement.

Malt continued walking down the crowded street. She turned into the alleyway and settled her self down in her makeshift "home"(A mattress propped up against the wall). She had to chuckle, she had almost forgotten what that word meant. The homes she had known were certainly not homes. Her first memory of herself was at a foster home. Which really didn't count because when they found she was a mutant she hit the pavement. Malt wiggled lower into her jacket and stated to doze off.

Fox muttered a swear word under her breath. She glanced up at they sky, there was something moving toward her. Fox was dumbstruck. She took off at a quicker pace.

Meanwhile, Logan, Jean and Storm were working in the X-jet. Logan had decided to commit his life to the X-men and was now their best field man. They landed safely in an alley. "The coordinates say they are near by" Storm said tapping the screen. "Go get 'em Logan" She dropped the hatch and Logan stepped out into the light. Logan squinted in the sudden light but started down the alley while fixing a walkie-talkie in his ear.

Malt's ears peaked someone was coming. She closed her eye and unsheathed her 6-inch claws. Logan stopped he knew that sound. The sound of claws, like his own, being unleashed from the flesh in someone's knuckles. He paused and looked to his left. He slowly reached for the mattress. Malt yelped out and lept on him. Logan grunted as he hit the hard ground Malt glared down at him with one hand around his throat and one with her claws in his face.

"Hi" he said straining under the pressure on his throat. "What do you want?" she snarled. Logan didn't respond he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gun. She gasped when she saw it and recoiled. He pulled the trigger and it released a small puff. She passed out in his arms. "Sorry, kid" he said throwing her over his shoulder. "Jean?" he asked into his walkie-talkie. "I got one of them, where's the other one?" All he heard was static. "Come again?" he said putting his hand to his ear. "I said she's right behind you!" Jean yelled Logan spun around and there stood a tall woman with long blonde hair, yellow eyes and fangs.


	2. Learing to trust

Fox glared at him. "What are you doing?" She spied Malts limp form "Oh my god, you killed her!" Logan sighed and set Malt down on the mattress. Fox jumped at him but he put his arm out and she bounced off it and fell to the ground.. He took a step toward her. "Listen" Logan said, "I know that your unique, I'm gonna take you both to a place were we can be safe." Fox recoiled, "how do you know about me?" she grew hysterical "Stay away from me" with that she ran off, her feet pounding on the ground

"Storm? Jean?" he said into his mike. "I need help out here; she took off in a westerly direction. Use the net thing" He waited for a response. "Roger, Storms setting up the trap now." Logan bent down to pick up Malt. But, something made him just look at her. There was something vaguely familiar about her but yet... if only he could remember. Something sparkled at her neck and he reached up for it. It was a dog tag bearing the words "Multiple 1" Logan blinked, that made no sense. He scoped her up and started back to the jet.

The hatch hissed open and he walked into the dimly lit jet. Jean was waiting form him. "Is she under?" she asked looking at her. 'Yeah" he said hoisting her up to the table. Jean began her examination. She checked her blood pressure, her pulse and looked at her bare skin for signs of mutation.

There were scars, in her knuckles. "Logan show me your knuckles" She ran her hands over his outstretched hand and then back over Malts. "Their the same" Logan said bending over her. Jean was silent. "Guys?" Storms voice came over the speaker. "Yeah?" Logan said tearing his eyes from Malt. "I need some back-up out here" she said. "I'm on my way" Logan said.

"Sweetie stay calm" Storm was cooing Fox. But Fox was the farthest form clam as you could get. She was in the net as planned, but she hated being caged. Logan come running "YOU!" she yelled "Kid Killer!!! I HATE YOU ALL! LET ME GO YOU BAS-"she was cut off as Logan sprayed her and she fell limp. "Fiery one that's for sure" he said looking at her. Logan hauled the net into the jet.

Gently, he took Fox's limp body out of the net and buckled her into her seat. He went over to Malt; little did he know she was stirring. She opened her eyes as Logan stood over her. She screamed and crawled under the table and into the farthest corner. "NO!" She cried helplessly, tears rolling down her face, "Let me go. I didn't do anything to you. I haven't done anything"

She buried her face into her knees and wailed. "Oh hunny, it's ok" Storm said crossing over. She knelt down next to the table but Malt drew herself as far in as possible. "I didn't do anything to you" she kept saying. "Please let me go, please" Storm sighed, she hated using the nerve spray and she couldn't not ever on a child. "Hunny come here" she said holding out her hand. "Were going to a place where we can protect you. Look let me show you that we're all just like you." Malt looked at her with some doubt in her brown eyes.

Storm lead herself, Malt, Jean, and Logan to the window of the jet. "I'll go first" Jean offered. She out her hand out and moved the table across the room and back. Malt stared "Ok one down three to go" she said now looking at Jean with more trust. Storm looked out the window and her eyes turned icy white. All of a sudden it began to rain. Not the usual New York rain, oh-no this was a steady rain. Malt stared out the window, she turned wiping her eyes and said "So what can you do toughie?" Logan put his hands in the air and released his claws.

Malt stared and stepped back slightly. She spied Fox "Oh my god, what did you do to her?" she said staring at Logan. "Same thing I did to you. It's just a stunning gas. We need to hurry and get back to the school before she waked up and we have another reaction as you." Malt blushed "Well how would you feel if the first thing you saw was you?" Logan laughed. Storm gently led her back to her seat. "So where are we going exactly?"

"It's a school. I've never got to ask you, what's your name?" Malt reached up and touched her necklace. "Malt...my name is Malt"

Authors notes!!!- Someone asked why Jean was alive and that why is b/c i didn't like that she dies and so i made it out that she lived(will be explained in later chapters!!!)


	3. More then we know

The jet landed in the schools underground level. Malt looked around "Not bad" she said unbuckling herself. "Well it's been swell but I really need to get going now" She stood up "BYE!" with that she ran right through the wall of the jet. "Damn" Logan said "we got to know what this kid can do!"

He ran out of the jet and caught her by the arm. "How many powers do you really have?" Malt stuck out her chin." I don't have to tell you that" she said looking at him. "No" a kind voice said from behind her. "But please would you tell me?" Malt turned and stared in awe. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of this school"

He gently wheeled himself in front of her. She peaked behind him and saw Jean and Storm roll Fox away on a bed. "I'm Malt" she said carefully. "It's ok" he said "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Malt do you know why you're here?" She shook her head. "You are a mutant...you have special abilities. Logan please led our new friend to the clinic I believe Jean would like to take a closer look at her." Logan nodded and led her away.

"So" he said as they started the long walk. "How long have you know you were a-"

"Freak?" Malt interrupted. "A mutant" Logan said. "Is there a difference?" Malt asked. Logan couldn't help but laugh. "I've had a past...not a very pleasant one but it's mine." Her skin paled, Logan knew something wasn't right .She glanced around as they entered the school levels.

They walked into the clinic a few minutes later. Jean greeted her with a smile. "Come on in sweetie. Please lie down on this." She pointed to a table. Malt hopped on it just as she was settling in Professor X came into the room. He spoke to her in soft tones. 'I need you to relax and close your eyes." She obeyed and he placed his hands on either side of her temples.

_Shapes moved all around her. Poking, touching and injecting her with amber liquids. Her dace was a map of pain. She screamed but no one came to her. She was put in a body drawer, like in a morgue, alive._

Malt cried out and jerked her head away from his hands. She couldn't stop shaking. She was having a seizer. Her body shook uncontrollably and tears leaked out of her eyes. Jean quickly ran over and placed her hand on her forehead. Slowly, Malt calmed and passed out her breath in short gasps. Professor X looked down at her "I believe there is a lot to this poor child"

AUTHOR'S NOTES- well whadda think??? Thank you to all my reviewers keep reading!!


	4. A past?

Malt stirred slowly arousing herself from the deep sleep she had tumbled into. Where was she? "A room" she though "Duh, this is like a boarding school." She crossed to the window and stared out. Hard to imagine that just 3 house ago she was being beaten up by a chick named Fox. Fox! Where was she? Malt turned around and saw her sleeping on a bed. "Fox?" she shook her "Fox?" Fox opened her eyes "Whadda need?" she asked sitting up. "How are you feeling?" Fox looked at Malt like she was an active bomb. "I should be asking you that. I woke up just as you passed out. You were screaming something...'Daddy, you kept saying 'Daddy help me'" Malt picked at a loose thread on the quilt.

Fox put her hand over hers. "I met some other people, beside the ones that brought us here, A pretty girl named Rouge, she can like suck out your life just by touching you! And dude called Cyclops; he can make lasers come out of his eyes. Like you but he wears these big lenses." She shook her head. "People got some weird names around here" Malt looked at her "O.K. Fox" Fox grinned "Yeah MALT" Malt stood up "Where can I get something to drink here?" Fox pointed to the door "Take the elevator to the second floor and the kitchen is three doors down, Rouge gave me a tour" she added seeing Malts look. Fox stood up and smoothed her shirt. She slipped into her jacket "Good-bye" Malt spun around "What you're leaving?" Fox nodded "I can't stay in one place, it doesn't suite me"

"Stay out of trouble Fox" Fox winked "Where would I possible find trouble?" like a flash she was gone out the window. Malt continued on her journey to the kitchen.

She entered it slowly at first and look at the cheerfully clean blue-tilled kitchen. "Hey there" a voce rumbled behind her causing her to jump. "Oh, it's you" she sat behind the counter as Logan crossed into the kitchen. "Me" he said helping himself to a Pepsi. "You want one?" he asked pulling out another can. Malt nodded, took the can and popped it open. They drank in silence for a few minutes. Malt said "Do you really want to know what all I can do?" Logan drank deeply and nodded his head. Malt stared at her can. "I'm not exactly sure if this is all of my so-called powers but, I can run through walls, I can control the weather, I can make lasers come out of my eyes"

Logan stopped her "How come you don't have to wear big glasses like Scott?" Malt gave him a mysterious smile "I have a super power mind; I invented contact like thing that you can wear for like a year. But what scares me the most is these-"she held up her hands. "You have?" Malt just nodded and sniffled. "You seem so familiar but so far away from me. I can't even remember my real name!" She pulled out her necklace and showed it to him. "Multiple 1, that's all I am, Malt, as I was called for as long as I can remember."

ANOTHOUSR NOTES- Sorry to end a chappie like that but I am very tired and I have to cheer tomorrow at a football game. Thank you all my faithful reviewers!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Malts shoulders shook from silent sobs. "F-Fox left" she said Logan stood up. "I need to go get her, she can't leave the mansion" Logan patted Malts shoulder "I'm coming too" Malt said simply and stood up. Logan marveled at her daring "Alright, we'll take a jet we need Storm." Logan went over to the wall and pressed a button. "Hello?" Storms voice sounded groggily over the intercom.

"Storm, Fox is gone Malt and I need a jet." There was a pause "I'll meet you two down there" Malt turned "Where's 'there'?" she asked. Logan broke into a grin and pressed a big red button. The wall hissed and opened before them, revealing a slide. Malt's jaw dropped "After you" Logan said pushing her forward. Malt yelled out as she slid down the chrome slide. There were many twists and sudden drops that Malt thought she was going to be sick.

She landed with an 'oof' on the floor. Logan came next and landed gracefully and show-offy on his feet. She kicked him down and stood on his wrists. "What the fuck was that and where are we??" Logan laughed. "Don't you ever show any other emotion, like crying or something?" Malt asked getting off his writs. "I never cry and I doubt a kid like you could ever make me" Malt crossed her arms, a door hissed open and Storm appeared in her uniform. "Wicked" Malt said glancing at it.

Malt buckled herself in firmly as Logan and Storm took the controls. "I got some coordinates from the professor. She didn't get that far. She hopped a train and is now in the southern part of Main." They took off into the sunset. Malt bounced with the jet as they rode in silence. Her mind began to drift

She heard her name being called and she groaned and sat up. She opened the door to her 'room'. It was the hall linen closet, she slept underneath the towels. She automatically went to the kitchen and turned on the stove. "MALT!!" someone screamed. She ran down the hall to Bertha's room. "Yes?" she asked sticking her head in. "Bring me my food and feed Bernie." She crossed over to the crib and lifted the baby boy out. Back in the kitchen she strapped him in to his chair. She pealed and cut him a banana. She smiled as he squealed in delight. Then, she opened the icebox and pulled out the bacon. She threw some onto the hot skillet and began making coffee. She began to hear a coughing; she whirled around and saw Bernie's face red. He was choking! She ran over and began to pat his back. An odd smell reached her nose, the bacon! She looked at Bernie's now purple face and the smoking stove.

She extended a hand and made the skillet rattle; it lifted up and moved toward her, stopping a few inches away. She stuck her finger down Bernie's throat and pulled out the hunk of banana. She hugged him as he returned to normal color. His pudgy, banana filled arms snaked up hers "Wuv 'Alt" he said. Her heart filled with glee. "Well, well' well" a voce said behind her. She saw what was wrong; she had left the pan floating. Bertha grabbed her hair and yanked her out of the kitchen. "What have I told you about displaying your freakiness in front of the baby?" she yelled. Malt didn't say anything, there was no point. The blows began at her face. "Huh? When I took you in out of the goodness of my heart, I didn't know you were a freak." Malt was on the ground now, Bertha still had her hair. "And now you want to scar my baby boy when you do that stuff?" Blows now were on her back. "You are a freak!" Her words were drowned out by the blood rushing in Malt's ears. The blows stopped. "Give him a bath, no funny business or I'll use the bard wire again. Malt winced; she still had tender cuts around her chest from the last time.

"Come on Big boy, so big." Malt said Bernie lifted his arms and she lifted his shirt off. She reached down and unlaced his shoes and then she turned to the counter to get his favorite bubble bath and toys. "Look, Malt Shoe swim!" he crowed happily prodding the drenched shoe. "Oh Bernie!" she said lifting it up. WACK! There was a hard blow across her face and she hit the ground. Bertha had come in and seen her holding the wet shoe. "You freak! Those were his new shoes." Blows began again but they were sharp, looking up she saw she was holding the meat tenderizer. "Malt?" she head in a whimper. Bernie kept saying her name like a chant "Malt, Malt, Malt"

The voice was deeper "Malt, Malt" She opened her eyes. She was on the floor. Logan and Storm stood over her. "I'm fine" we're the first words out of her mouth. "I must have dozed off." She started to sit up but Logan stopped her. "Dozed off? You we're screaming." Storms eyes we're filled with concern. "Logan, take her back to the bed, I need to talk to Jean." She put her head set on and shut the door that connected the cockpit to the rest of the jet. He lifted her up. "Hey I said I was fine" she said but she didn't struggle. He set her down and sat next to her.

More from me-pant pant pant Hope you like chaps wont always be this long, there is nothing to do today. R/R


	6. Chapter 6

After a while Malt fell asleep, her necklace had become visible again. Logan looked down at it. I remembered his own and compared them. Same size, same shape, but different inscriptions. He reached down to move a lock of her brown hair from her face, but his hand stuck like glue to her face. His eye clouded over and he saw:

_Malt was being held back by two big men, she was struggling and screaming. "Daddy" her voice was distant and distorted. They sliced her check with a steak knife. She screamed, but it healed. A figure laughed, he came into focus. Stryker. It was Striker. But Stryker was dead, why was he here? This couldn't be real. He was back in his own memories; he was in the water tank. He looked over and saw them closing Malt into a body drawer._

He ripped his hand from her face and she woke up screaming "Let me out!" Logan put out a hand to steady her. She shook hard, but she breathed hard and did not allow herself to loose control. When she calmed down she said "You can't touch me, I forgot that one, I make people view their worst memories. I can control it but not when I sleep." Logan put his hand to feel his racing heat beat. "I'm Sorry" he said finally. "Its fine you didn't know" Logan thought for a moment before he asked "All these powers, it can't be natural."

Malt's hand reached up touch her necklace. She broke down. "I don't remember anything about my past. All I remember is the foster homes and living on the streets and now I flash back whenever I'm with you, all my bad memories come, and now you're in them. I remember all of this but not my own name." Logan thought for a moment "I'll name you then, Aimee, A-m-i-e-e. I've always loved that name" Malt looked shocked but happy. "Aimee" she said loving they way it rolled of her tongue. She smiled so largely that Logan just had to hug her. It was an odd sensation he had never felt before especially with some one so young, happiness? Could that be it? He released her from his bear hug and look at her slightly shocked expression "All my life I've been shunned for what I was, One day I woke up in a forest and had no idea where these," Logan held up his hands. "Came from, ever since I've wondered this world looking for what I've lost. I can remember anything either, just bits and pieces of the operation that made me who I am." Logan was surprised to hear these words come from his own mouth. How could he tell all of this to someone he had not even known for 24 hours? Malt looked at him with intent. "I remember a name, Stryker" she said "Oh yes, I do too, he was the one who did this to me, he must have done the same thing to you only he but more powers into you." Logan's face lit up with realization. "Multiple 1" he said holding up the dog tag. "You were the first and possibly only one to get all those powers. Do you remember what your original mutation was?" Malt scrunched up her face and said "Regentitve ability, I remember someone saying that." He looked at her; this poor kid was used in the same experiment he was that and then some. How much pain had she endured? Just then Storm walked back in "Well I see Malt hit a soft spot in you Logan" she said with a smile. Logan released Malt and said "I named her Aimee" Storm smiled "A name for Malt. 'Aimee' it's beautiful." Storm sat back behind the controls.

They landed in Maine a few hours later. Logan ventured out alone Storm had stayed with Malt or Aimee, to ask her more questions. He came to the alley where Storm said Fox had settled. He pulled back a few news papers and reveled the blonde headed, sleeping woman. "Hello Wolverine" A voice said behind him

Me talking- Well that's the next chappie r/r I made a whole new song fic and posted it already it has nothing to do with this current story


	7. Chapter 7

After a while Malt fell asleep, her necklace had become visible again. Logan looked down at it. I remembered his own and compared them. Same size, same shape, but different inscriptions. He reached down to move a lock of her brown hair from her face, but his hand stuck like glue to her face. His eye clouded over and he saw:

_Malt was being held back by two big men, she was struggling and screaming. "Daddy" her voice was distant and distorted. They sliced her check with a steak knife. She screamed, but it healed. A figure laughed, he came into focus. Stryker. It was Striker. But Stryker was dead, why was he here? This couldn't be real. He was back in his own memories; he was in the water tank. He looked over and saw them closing Malt into a body drawer._

He ripped his hand from her face and she woke up screaming "Let me out!" Logan put out a hand to steady her. She shook hard, but she breathed hard and did not allow herself to loose control. When she calmed down she said "You can't touch me, I forgot that one, I make people view their worst memories. I can control it but not when I sleep." Logan put his hand to feel his racing heat beat. "I'm Sorry" he said finally. "Its fine you didn't know" Logan thought for a moment before he asked "All these powers, it can't be natural."

Malt's hand reached up touch her necklace. She broke down. "I don't remember anything about my past. All I remember is the foster homes and living on the streets and now I flash back whenever I'm with you, all my bad memories come, and now you're in them. I remember all of this but not my own name." Logan thought for a moment "I'll name you then, Aimee, A-m-i-e-e. I've always loved that name" Malt looked shocked but happy. "Aimee" she said loving they way it rolled of her tongue. She smiled so largely that Logan just had to hug her. It was an odd sensation he had never felt before especially with some one so young, happiness? Could that be it? He released her from his bear hug and look at her slightly shocked expression "All my life I've been shunned for what I was, One day I woke up in a forest and had no idea where these," Logan held up his hands. "Came from, ever since I've wondered this world looking for what I've lost. I can remember anything either, just bits and pieces of the operation that made me who I am." Logan was surprised to hear these words come from his own mouth. How could he tell all of this to someone he had not even known for 24 hours? Malt looked at him with intent. "I remember a name, Stryker" she said "Oh yes, I do too, he was the one who did this to me, he must have done the same thing to you only he but more powers into you." Logan's face lit up with realization. "Multiple 1" he said holding up the dog tag. "You were the first and possibly only one to get all those powers. Do you remember what your original mutation was?" Malt scrunched up her face and said "Regentitve ability, I remember someone saying that." He looked at her; this poor kid was used in the same experiment he was that and then some. How much pain had she endured? "Look Malt, whatever trouble you might have, I shelter you from it, keep you safe you know?" Malt looked at him "Really? You Promise?" She added with doubt on her face. "I promise" Malts face fell, "Grown ups never keep promises to me." Logan lifted her chin to face him. "Hey I said I promise." Just then Storm walked back in "Well I see Malt hit a soft spot in you Logan" she said with a smile. Logan released Malt and said "I named her Aimee" Storm smiled "A name for Malt. 'Aimee' it's beautiful." Storm sat back behind the controls.

They landed in Maine a few hours later. Logan ventured out alone Storm had stayed with Malt or Aimee, to ask her more questions. He came to the alley where Storm said Fox had settled. He pulled back a few news papers and reveled the blonde headed, sleeping woman. "Hello Wolverine" A voice said behind him.

More stuff from me- Hia heres some more to keep you busy as I try to brain storm what should happen next , I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to make it happen….oh keep reading thanks D


End file.
